La Confidente
by Revan-Hikin
Summary: Thorin trouve réconfort auprès d'une amie un peu particulère alors qu'il s'interroge sur son destin. ThorïnXOC


Bonjour bonjour;

En ce temps enneigé (du moins chez moi) je poste une nouvelle traduction, toujours avec notre Thorïn internationnal en rating M donc qui contient, vous l'aurez compris au regard de mes fictions, un LEMON ThorïnXOC. On pourrait presque dire que c'est du PWP hein!

La fiction originale appartient à l'américain/e Latina44870 et porte le nom "The confidante". Enfin, comme me l'a si bien fait remarquer ma fabuleuse Béta-Reader Thorin-0akenshiel que je remercie encore au passage, Thorïn est légèrement OOC mais c'est tellement choupi que ça passe !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La lueur du feu vacilla tandis qu'une porte s'ouvrit et se ferma. La femme couchée dans le lit tira la couverture sur ses épaules nues tandis qu'un frisson traversait son corps. Elle regarda l'homme qui venait d'entrer. Un sourire pointa sur son visage quand elle réalisa que c'était son vieil ami. « C'est si bon de vous revoir », dit-elle.

Il n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi il était ici ce soir. Il s'était arrêté dans un bordel dans la ville voisine, quelques jours plus tôt et son désir sexuel avait été assouvit ; pour quelques temps du moins. Il avait juste senti qu'il « devait la voir ». Elle le comprenait mieux que personne et ce soir elle pouvait lui donner bien plus que du sexe : la tranquillité d'esprit ; l'assurance qu'il faisait les bons choix dans sa vie. « Vous êtes magnifique, comme toujours, Layla ».

Layla sentit des frissons parcourir son corps au son de sa voix. Thorïn Ecu-de-Chêne. Il était certainement l'un de ses clients préférés. Il était venu la voir plusieurs fois au cours des dernières années, mais ses visites avaient diminué depuis quelques temps. Elle avait presque fini par penser qu'il l'avait oublié, jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne à elle ce soir. « Le lit est chaud mon ami, » dit-elle tandis qu'elle laissait ses yeux vagabonder sur lui.

Thorïn sourit : « Votre lit est le plus chaud que j'ai jamais connu. » Il retira son épée et la posa de la table de chevet. Puis il délaça ses bottes et les retira. « Comment allez-vous Layla? » demanda-t-il tandis qu'il retirait son manteau et le posait sur une chaise à proximité. Il défit les boutons de sa tunique, bien conscient des yeux de la dame sur lui.

« Je vais bien, Thorïn Ecu-de-Chêne, et vous êtes un allumeur! », elle se mit à rire tandis qu'il enlevait son haut lentement. « Dépêchez-vous, maître nain. Une dame à des besoins. »

Thorïn rit à ses paroles mais y obéit. Il retira son pantalon et se glissa dans le lit à côté d'elle. « Il est chaud en effet » acquiesça t-il tandis que la douce chaleur des draps l'enveloppait progressivement. Il tira la femme plus près et lui sourit tendrement. « Cela fait trop longtemps. »

Layla frissonna à son contact. Il avait toujours eu cet effet sur elle. Elle se redressa et, se plaçant au dessus de lui, elle entoura son visage de ses cheveux. À la faible lueur des bougies, elle pouvait encore clairement voir ses yeux. « Êtes-vous troublé? »

Thorïn soupira et s'allongea sur l'oreiller. « J'ai beaucoup à penser, oui. » Il avait décidé la veille seulement de récupérer son royaume. Et se rejouait déjà dans son esprit la désolation et la destruction de sa famille et son pays natal. « Croyez-vous au destin? »

Layla se blotti contre son corps et il la prit dans ses bras. « Tout le monde a un chemin à suivre Thorïn, mais tous ne sont pas assez courageux pour le tenter. »

Il réfléchi à ses paroles. Elle trouvait souvent les mots justes et pertinents et ce soir ne serait pas différent. « Le courage n'est pas la question, » lui dit-il. « Je ne crains pas ma fin, mais celle de mes proches. Je ne veux pas les conduire droit à la mort. » Il pensait à ses braves compagnons l'attendant dans la Comté. Ses neveux Fili et Kili, qui étaient comme des fils pour lui. Les autres ; ses meilleurs amis. Ils lui faisaient tous confiance pour restaurer leur patrie. Que se passerait-il s'il n'y parvenait pas ?

Layla caressa son torse de sa main, laissant les boucles duveteuses s'enrouler autour de ses doigts. Voyageant plus loin sur le corps du nain, elle sentit les muscles puissants rouler sous sa peau chaude. Elle se redressa sur un coude et se pencha en avant pour remplacer ses doigts avec ses lèvres. Elle donna de doux baisers le long de son corps, les poils de son torse chatouillant ses lèvres.

Thorïn sentit la tension et le doute quitter son esprit un peu plus à chacun de ses baisers. « Mmmh », gémit-il doucement quand il la sentit descendre plus bas sur son corps.

Layla le prit dans sa bouche comme elle le pu, bien que pas complètement. Les nains pouvaient être petits, mais pas forcément de partout. Elle rit silencieusement à cette pensée. Thorïn Ecu-de-Chêne était un nain très grand et pourtant elle en avait vu beaucoup. Un autre gémissement franchit ses lèvres lorsqu'elle commença à faire tournoyer sa langue le long de la virilité du nain avant qu'elle ne l'enveloppe une fois de plus avec la chaleur de sa bouche.

Thorïn bougea ses hanches, désireux d'aller plus loin entre ses lèvres. Toutes les pensées concernant sa quête et ses proches n'avaient plus aucune importance pour l'instant. Il bénissait la distraction qu'elle lui apportait. C'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait. Il dirigea une de ses mains vers le bas et caressa les doux cheveux de la jeune femme, il y agrippa ses doigts pour l'encourager à continuer. Quand il se sentit proche de la libération, il la dégagea gentiment de sous lui et plaqua sa bouche sur ses lèvres. Tout en l'embrassant fermement, il poussa sa langue entre les lèvres de la femme, explorant sa cavité buccale. Maintenant, c'était à son tour de gémir. « Les femmes d'abord », grogna t-il dans son oreille avant de l'allonger de nouveau sur le lit. Il s'installa entre ses jambes et regarda la belle femme qu'il connaissant depuis de nombreuses années. Une putain pour la plupart qui la connaissait, mais Layla était plus que cela pour lui. Elle était une amie. Alors il s'assurait qu'elle appréciait aussi les moments passés ensemble.

Il prit ses gros seins fermes dans ses mains. Les mamelons étaient durs et dressés quand il les fit rouler entre ses doigts et son pouce. « Thorïn, » haleta-t-elle, mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Entendre son nom gémit par ses lèvres, avec cette voix rauque, l'excita encore plus. Il plaça des baisers le long de sa peau lisse et sur sa poitrine qui tendait vers lui. Il prit un téton dans sa bouche et le mordilla doucement avec ses dents. Il rit quand il entendit le grincement que cela suscita chez elle. Il stoppa et se déplaça plus bas jusqu'à se trouver devant son sexe humide de désir pour lui. Il souffla sur ses lèvres intimes avant d'y mettre le bout de sa langue. Oh oui, les pensées d'Erebor et ses proches étaient loin de son esprit en ce moment. Tout ce à quoi il était capable de penser était le plaisir qu'il allait trouver avec cette femme.

Il chercha l'endroit qui la conduirait au point de non retour et agrippa fermement ses hanches. « Ne vous arrêtez pas !» cria-t-elle quand elle sentit sa langue téter ses plis sensibles. De tous ses clients, Thorïn était de loin le meilleur. La plupart ne se souciait que de leur propre satisfaction, seulement la leur ; Cependant Thorïn ne la laissait jamais insatisfaite. Il pouvait paraître rude et bourru d'un point de vue extérieur mais à l'intérieur, il était aimant et attentif.

Elle jouit et il savoura la crème de son essence. Maintenant, son propre désir était plus important et il se sentait prêt à éclater, là tout de suite. Il s'allongea sur le corps de la jeune femme et se plaça à son entrée, s'insérant lentement son corps. Sa douceur enveloppa sa virilité et il gémit bruyamment.

Elle l'entendit murmurer quelque chose qui ne pouvait qu'être que du langage nain ; elle ne connaissait pas la langue, mais ce n'était certainement pas la langue des hommes. Il se sentait tellement bien à l'intérieur d'elle ; la totalité de sa virilité, ancrée profondément dans son corps. Il commença à se mouvoir et elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, chacun poussant ses hanches vers l'autre.

Smaug semblait tellement loin de lui en ce moment. Tout ce qui importait était la libération, qu'il trouverait bientôt avec cette femme. Il accéléra sa cadence jusqu'à ce qu'il la sente se serrer autour de lui. « Oh oui ! » cria t-il lorsqu'il libéra sa propre semence profondément dans son corps. Haletant et tremblant, il sortit d'elle et se posa à ses côtés, l'attirant dans ses bras. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, chacun perdu dans son propre sentiment de contentement.

Comme Thorïn regagnait un souffle régulier, son esprit vagabonda à nouveau vers sa quête. « Avez-vous déjà vu un dragon? »

« Non, mais j'ai entendu parler d'eux, » répondit-elle.

« Ce sont de viles créatures. »

« Même les plus viles créatures peuvent être tuées, » dit-elle. « Elles saignent et meurent comme toute chose vivante. »

Thorïn réfléchit à ses paroles. Elles étaient vraies. Même si un dragon était, et de loin, le plus grand ennemi qu'il avait eu à affronter, la bête pouvait et allait mourir comme leurs autres ennemis. Il ne serait pas seul. Ses compagnons seraient là, à ses côtés. La victoire serait leur. Il se tourna sur le côté afin lui faire face, et ils se regardèrent longuement. Il lui parla de sa quête. Il lui parla de ses intentions futures et ses craintes pour ses compagnons. Elle l'écouta attentivement comme il l'avait supposé.

« Si quelqu'un peut mener à bien cette quête Thorïn, cela ne peut être que vous, » dit-elle, et il pouvait dire à son regard qu'elle était sincère.

« Il va se passer quelques temps avant que je ne puisse venir vous voir à nouveau » dit-il, la voix un peu triste. Il appréciait vraiment sa compagnie.

« Je vous reverrai Thorïn Ecu-de-Chêne » répondit-elle avec bravade.

« Oh ça, vous pouvez en être sûr », dit-il en l'embrassant doucement, caressant sa joue avec son doigt. « Je reviendrai un jour et quand je reviendrai, je veux vous emmener avec moi. »

Ses paroles la surprirent. Elle savait qu'ils partageaient plus qu'une relation sexuelle, mais elle n'imaginait pas tant. « Je vous suivrais n'importe où », murmura-t-elle en retour.

Il hocha la tête, satisfait de ses paroles. Il savait qu'il était tard et qu'il aurait déjà dû être sur le chemin, il devait vite retrouver les autres. Il saisit ses vêtements et s'habilla rapidement. Il mit sa main dans une des poches et en tira une petite pochette qu'il mise sur la table. « Cela devrait vous aider à tenir jusqu'à ce que je revienne vous chercher, » dit-il.

Elle hocha la tête puis la releva pour retrouver ses lèvres pour partager un dernier baiser. « Bon voyage », dit-elle.

Avec un regard en arrière, il quitta la salle. Il savait maintenant qu'il avait une raison de plus pour ne pas faillir. Il l'avait elle et un avenir pour lequel se battre. Il reviendrait pour elle une fois qu'il aurait repris Erebor. Ensemble, ils pourraient reconstruire la lignée de Durin.

Il partit vers la Comté où il devait retrouver ses compagnons ; Chaque pas qui l'éloignait d'elle était un de plus qu'il le rapprochait de son voyage retour…

* * *

Des commentaires constructifs ?


End file.
